Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R.
Information Summary: Discovery Numbuh 1 rants on about the Delightful's birthday and how Sector V is going to steal the DCFDTL's cake. But after revealing that the birthday is tomorrow, the rest of the team refuses in going along on this mission because tomorrow is Toobathon, a summer tubing race. Numbuh 1 tries to convince the others, but fails in doing so. The others mock Numbuh 2's old tube, a tube named Betsy. Betsy always comes in last place. Suddenly, a missile crashes, and the group discovers the DCFDTL talking to them in a hologram. The Delightfuls are saying that the only way to get the cake is to win Toobathon. Race The race begins with Chip, the reporter talking about Toobathon. Everybody is in the race including the Delightfuls, The Kid and even Eggbert (Eggboy). The parents are also visible and we see a few new characters, such as Eggbert's father. Chip claims that anyone can win the race except Hoagie P. Gillagan. Numbuh 2 gets angry and says that his father won every tubethon because he didn't use any dirty tricks or fancy moves. The Germans have one word to describe this: Farfegtubing. Numbuh 2 visits the others who are making last minute preparations. And they're off! The Race starts off by the Delightfuls jumping the gun and getting an early start. They then reveal their trump card: a giant battleship attached to the underside of their tube. They then proceed to blast about half the competitors and eliminate them from the race. Numbuh 2 is in last place again. The race is largely between Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1, who dominate the early part of the course. Nigel eliminated the DCFDTL by tricking their cannons into blasting their own ship, along with most of their hair. Numbuh 4 is one of the first to be knocked out of the race when he attempts to mow down one of the nameless children, only for her to reveal that her tube is equipped with a multitude of sharp drills, puncturing Tubezilla and stranding Wallabee on an island in the middle of the river. He hears Numbuh 3 and he was trying to tell her to save him but she thinks he's an old man, then The Kid show up and starts flirting with Numbuh 3, then DCFDTL call Father that they are out of the race. Numbuh 2 manages to find a different path that catches him up with the competitors. That is when Father reveals the first stage of his plan: blow up the dam at the beginning of the river and change the course of the race. All of the remaining kids tube down the streets of town and fall into Fathers trap: a giant cake tin filled with unfinished cake batter. All he needed now is the single ingredient: water and a ton of tubing kids. Numbuh 2 manages to find a whirlpool that would take him to the finish line, but chooses not to win the competition in favor of saving the other kids. Numbuh 2 gets the drop on Father and deflects the fire blasts back at him, using a previously unknown feature on Ol' Betsy. The race ends minutes later when all of the freed kids are carried down river by the flood of cake batter. And every last one of them managed to tie for first place, except for Hoagie. But Numbuh 2 takes solace knowing that his father's prediction about his tube saving the lives of every kid in town was true. Even if he wasn't able to win. Contestants 1. Numbuh 1 2. Numbuh 2 3. Numbuh 3 4. Numbuh 4 5. Numbuh 5 6. DCFDTL 7. [[Tommy Gilligan|The Tommy 8. Numbuh 65.3 9. The Kid 10. Eggbert Eggleston 11. Unknown girl with a tube of sharp blades 12. Jessica (from Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T.) 14. Lots of other unknown contestants Tubes Here is a list of notable tubes appearing in the episode: Numbuh 1: Numbuh 1 has a speedboat tube. At the beginning of the race, he destroyed the Delightful Children From Down The Lane's huge tube ship and was rivaling Numbuh 5 as they're on of the closest to winning at the point. Numbuh 2: Numbuh 2 has a tube named Betsy which is an old tube with patches and such. Imprinted on the tube is Betsy's name which is neatly written in handwriting. Betsy actually saved the day by malfunctioning. Numbuh 3: Numbuh 3 was one of the ones who started out losing but got ahead of a group in the end. Numbuh 3 has a incredibly decorated tube and although cares about winning, enjoys spinning in her tube for most of the race. Numbuh 4: Numbuh 4 owns a tube named Tubezilla, an over-inflated tube with a painted face of a monster. Tubezilla had blown up when a girl used sharp weapons to break it, Numbuh 4 ended up on a small island and came in last place. The name of Tubezilla is a parody of the extremely popular Japanese kaiju Godzilla, who is parodied by hundreds of popular culture media. Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 has a chair tube which can fast foward. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: The DCFDTL's tube at first seems small but in the end is revealed to be part of a giant warship with several lasers cannon. Numbuh 1 destroyed it by making the lasers lock on him, then jumping out of the way as the were firing, thus causing the lasers to shoot one another. Numbuh 65.3: He has a tube with small buttons. Ace the Kid: The Kid has a flying tube black with jets. Unknown Girl: A girl with no name had a tube with blades that destroyed Numbuh 4's tube. Trivia/Goofs *Numbuh 4 complains about not being able to swim, despite having previously learned in the previous episode. *Numbuh 4 came in 4th and last place this year. *The DCFDTL came in 3rd place. *Numbuh 2 came in 2nd place. *Numbuh 1, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5, Tommy,Numbuh 86, Numbuh 65.3, Ace the Kid, Numbuh 86, Eggbert and all of the other competitors came in 1st place. *The kid with the skateboard won a 1st place trophy, but couldn't have it because he didn't have a tube and he didn't start like everyone else. This implies that he was mistaken for one of the kids competing. *Nick said there was a 634 way tie where everyone won except for Hoagie P. Gilligan but there was also Wallabee Beatles and the DCFDTL. *Numbuh 4's crush on Numbuh 3 is shown when Ace the Kid flirts with her, and he says, "Get away from her, you flyboy!" *At the end you can see Jessica from Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T. as one of the kids that won 1st place. *The girl that destroyed Numbuh 4's tube later appeared in Operation: S.A.F.E.T.Y. as one of the kids in the butt-busting contest. *In the audience you can see Numbuh 1's dad, Numbuh 2's mom, Numbuh 2's grandma, and both of Numbuh 3' s parents. *At one point when Nick is announcing before the cake mix comes, Numbuh 2's mom is in two places at once. C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R. Category:Season 4 Category:C.A.K.E.D. Saga